


Relief

by DemonNovak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eric lives, FIx It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNovak/pseuds/DemonNovak
Summary: Aaron could not have been more relieved to see Eric against that tree, heart still beating and brain still in tact."You're okay.""We're okay."Find it in Russian here https://ficbook.net/readfic/6298375





	Relief

Aaron could hear his heart as loud as his footsteps as he ran back to where he left Eric. The few others of his group behind him were barely keeping up. A million thoughts were running through his head, a million what ifs. Adrenaline seeped through his veins along with hope and worry. That moment when the tree came into sight, when he could see Eric's red hair, see his chest moving with live. Nothing could have prepared him for the relief that ran through his body as he picked up his pace to get to his boyfriend sooner.

"Hey," Eric breathes out with a smile when Aaron bends in front of him.

"I'm gonna get you out to Hilltop. You're going to see the doctor and you'll be okay," Aaron tells him as he pulls Eric to his feet and places one hand on his wound. It's hard for Aaron to ignore the blood quickly leaving Eric's body and falling into his hand as they walk or the way Eric's breathing is uneven and he feels like dead weight. It's a lot and it makes Aaron's heart ache to see Eric like this, in so much pain. Yet, he has so much hope that Eric will be okay, that they'll make it to Hilltop.

It doesn't take long for them to reach the cars and they both feel so much better seeing their escape. Their pace quickens slightly, as much as it could with Eric losing so much blood. Aaron has Eric lean against the car side as he opens the passenger door and then helps him in. Aaron's about to get into the car when Rick walks towards them holding a baby. 

"She in there?" Daryl asks, directing towards the building they came from. Rick nods and starts talking to the other person about her.

Eric knocks lightly on the window to get Aaron's attention. When he has it, he nods towards the baby giving Aaron a look. 

"We'll take her," Aaron offers to Rick.

"You sure?"

"Eric and I are going to Hilltop anyways, he needs help. She'll be safe there. We can take her with us." 

Rick nods and hands her to Aaron, "Her names Gracie." Aaron smiles down at her and gets into the car.

When Aaron slides into the seat and closes the door, Eric smiles at him. "You look cute with her."

"You think you can hold her during the trip?" Concern leaks from Aaron's voice.

"Of course," Eric says as excited as possible and he almost seems to light up. Aaron hands her over and a feeling rushes through him as he sees Eric smiling down and lightly talking to the young girl.

-

The car ride felt like it took too long. There were too many times that Eric looked too pale when Aaron turned to look at him. No matter how cute Eric looked smiling down at the baby or how many jokes Eric made, Aaron was still worried that it'd take too long, that he'd lose Eric. That was something Aaron never wanted. Eric felt like Aaron's world, he was everything to Aaron. There was no without Eric and the fact that Eric was next to him so close to being gone made Aaron's nerves run wild. This was another time Aaron was filled with so much relief as he saw the Hilltop gates opening. 

It happened quickly. Eric was being rushed to the doctors trailer as Aaron stood with Gracie in his arms staring as Maggie tried to ask what happened. He was crying, he knew that. It was relief, worry, the small hope being held in his arms, and all the emotions that ran through him in such a short time. He was crying and he felt that Eric would be okay, that he was safe now. 

"They shot him," Aaron states. 

"He'll be okay, they'll take care of him," Enid tells him.

"Aaron?" He turns to Maggie when she says his name. "Why are you holding a baby?"

"Her name's Gracie. Rick found her in the building they were searching. We took her here so that she'd be somewhere safe."

"I can take her, while you go to Eric," She offers.

Aaron smiles at her and hands over Gracie, "Thank you." Maggie nods with a smile. "Bring her by later? I think Eric likes her."

-

Eric's hand wasn't as cold. His face wasn't as pale. His breathing was even. Aaron was so relieved as his hand was intertwined with Eric's and Eric was smiling up at him with bright eyes. "You're okay," Aaron breathes out, love in his voice.

"We're okay," Eric responds in the same way. "Part of me thought that I wouldn't-"

"Not now," Aaron shakes his head. "Please, just not now."

"Okay," Eric leans up and kisses Aaron. They're silent for a few moments. "I'm starting to think you save me too much."

"I'm starting to think you're putting yourself in too much danger," Their tones are light, joking. It's nice.

Eric rolls his eyes, "As if you're one to talk."

"You save me just as much as I save you, even if you don't see it sometimes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A knock at the door pulls their attention from each other. Maggie walks in with Gracie in her arms. "I think she missed you," She smiles lightly.

Eric shifts so that he's sitting up slightly, "I want to hold her."

"You sure?" Aaron asks, concerned.

"If I could manage to hold her when I was bleeding out, I think I'll be fine."

"Alright." Eric's face lights up as he hold Gracie in his arms, a loving smile falls over Aaron's features. He puts one hand on Eric's thigh and the other lightly on Gracie's legs as they both looked down at her.

Maggie left the trailer unnoticed, met by Enid on the outside. "How are they?"

Maggie holds a kind smile as she looks back to the trailer and then Enid, "They look like a family."


End file.
